The Newest Member
by Raiden Tachibana
Summary: A new agent appears with the director in the training room one day, and he has a dark past. the top 4 ranks have partners, and ranks 5-8 might need some OC's as partners. thats all for the summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue nor Halo, I only own my OC…**

**Note: the top four agents, Texas, Carolina, York, and Maine have partners on the same rank as them…**

**#3: York has Iowa**

**#4: Maine has Arizona**

**#2: Carolina has Hawaii**

**#1: Texas has California**

The Four New Agents

Prologue

(Third Person POV)

It's just another day on the "_Mother of Invention_" when over the loud speakers the Director of Project Freelancer starts talking.

"Agent's Carolina, Texas, Maine, York, Arizona, Hawaii, and Iowa. Report to the training room, there is something I want you seven to see" The Director said then turned off the speaker.

York and Iowa were in the cafeteria eating when the announcement came.

"What do you think its about York?" Iowa asked as he finished his food.

"Don't know, but lets hurry." York said as he got up from the table.

Maine and Arizona were in the AI Class room studding about the AI's and their function's, when they heard the announcement.

"We'd better get going Maine." Arizona said as he put his helmet back on. Maine fallows Arizona to the training room.

Carolina and Hawaii were sparring with Texas when they heard the announcement and stopped and waited. Arizona, York, Maine and Iowa walk into the training room.

"So what do you think the director called us in here for?" Iowa asked as he leaned against a wall.

"I don't know, but why don't we ask. He's right there." Carolina told the others as the director came in with a new heavy armored dark purple and black agent. The agent had weapons all over his armor. He had an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Turret **(Halo 3)** on his back, an M41SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher** (Halo 4)** attached up-side down to his left wrist, a Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Material **(Halo 4)** attached up-side down to his right wrist, dual katanas on his back, two T1 EW/S Energy Swords, right handed one is Blood Red, left handed one is Midnight Black, magnetized to his shoulders, two Suppressed M7 Caseless Sub-Machine gun **((Halo 3 ODST) SMG's)** magnetized to his thighs, an M45D Tactical Shotgun **(Halo 4)** magnetized to his lower back. But what they didn't know was that he had every armor ability known, and every enhancement, and because of that, he is slightly crazy.

"Agent's, meet our newest agent." the director said as he pointed to the agent behind him. "This is Agent California."

"Does he have an AI?" Arizona asked the director. "Yes, but this AI is from the UNSC, not Freelancer." he said as California's AI, Cortana, appeared by his head. "Cortana was the Master Chief's partner first, but the Master Chief retired, so she chose California as her new partner."

"So, let me guess, he is another experiment?" Texas said as she was checking what armor California was wearing. It was the Recon armor. **(Halo 3, but the Dark Purple and Black are like how Reach colors the Spartans)**

"Yes he is, Agent Texas, he will be your new partner."

"I don't work with any partners."

"That's an order, Agent Texas, there will be no discussion. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Texas said defeated.

"I called you seven agents here to show California how our top seven agents can fight, you will fight each other so he can learn the way you fight." The director said looking at the seven top agents.

Carolina was studding California, she was thinking he would make a great opponent for her. Her mind kept thinking of combat moves to use against him.

"Why does he need to learn the way we fight?" Arizona said, crossing his arms.

"In case he need to cover you, he is our secret weapon, I have been working on him for ten years, every since Project Freelancer started. He doesn't talk much, and he is slightly crazy." The Director said, putting his hands behind his back as though he was a captain.

"Wait, you've been working on him for ten years, wont his family worry about him." Carolina said, showing a side no one has seen before, earning stares from everyone in the room. "What, I can be caring when I want!"

"I chose him because he has no family, his family was killed during an insurrectionist attack on one of the outer colonies during the Human-Covenant war. He asked us to do this to him to get his revenge, but the past keeps showing up in mysterious ways, his mind is clouded, and we can't get him to talk to anyone." The Director said to the seven agents. The Director was worried he would lose his newest experiment.

"I'll try, if he's going to be part of this team, then we have to make sure that nothing clouds his judgment." Carolina said to the Director, trying to find out about California's past.

"Very well Carolina, you can try to get through to him, if he talks, you get to give him the run-down of how Freelancer works. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Director. I'll try my best." Carolina said saluting the Director.

"California, go with Carolina." The Director said, ordering Agent California to fallow Carolina.

Agent California fallowed Agent Carolina through the ship, all the way to her room. Agent Carolina never lets anyone in her room, but it's the only private place for her to question California. But his answers may be more than even Agent Carolina can handle…

**Yes I know that's a lot of weapons and armor abilities for California, but I thought this agent would be one of the director's personal experiments, and California's weakness is only when a civilian, who he is protecting, gets hurt. And the story will not be all about California's problems, but also the problems of the other top seven Agents. The two people per top four ranks for partners. People of the same rank become partners. And later-on there will be pairs, so ideas please, but there are four pairs already decided. I will add some OC's you make as well. I am only accepting 4 OC's. PM me with this stuff…**

**Agent Name: **

**Halo 3 Armor: Helmet:**

**Left Shoulder Pad:**

**Right Shoulder Pad:**

**Chest: **

**Armor Colors: Primary:**

**Secondary:**

**Primary Weapon:**

**Secondary Weapon(s): (can be like California but no turret attached to the back)**

**Armor Abilities: (from 3-5 abilities)**

**Enhancements: (Speed, Strength, Intelligence)**

**AI: (not Alpha, Cortana, Gamma, Sigma, Theta, Omega, Epsilon, or Delta. Name must be a letter from the Ancient Greek Alphabet)**

**Best ability: (Close-Quarters-Combat, Sniping, Heavy Weapons, stuff like that)**

**Rank: (5-8, Rank 5 is Wyoming, Rank 6 is North Dakota, Rank 7 is Washington, and Rank 8 is South Dakota)**

**Favorite Vehicle(s):**

**Other: (anything I didn't mention, your favorite song can go in this one as well)**

**I will do my best to answer any questions about the OC guide. **

**Here are my friend's and Mine Freelancers. They helped me come up with the idea for this story…**

**(Mine)**

**Agent Name: California**

**Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: Recon**

**Left Shoulder Pad: Recon**

**Right Shoulder Pad: Recon**

**Chest: Recon**

**Armor Colors: Primary: Dark Purple**

**Secondary: Midnight Black**

**Primary Weapon: M45D Tactical Shotgun (Halo 4) magnetized to his lower back.**

**Secondary Weapon(s): 1 AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Turret (Halo 3) attached above his right shoulder (it acts like the mini-gun on War Machine from 'Iron Man 2', but is not based off of him), 1 M41SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher (Halo 4) attached up-side down on his left wrist, 1 Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Material (Halo 4) attached up-side down on his right wrist, 2 T1 EW/S Energy Swords (Right handed one is Blood Red and magnetized to his left Shoulder pad when not being used, Left handed one is Midnight Black and magnetized to his right shoulder par when not being used), 2 Suppressed M7 Caseless Sub-Machine Guns (Halo 3 ODST) magnetized to his thighs.**

**Armor Abilities: Active Camouflage, Armor Lock, Color Camouflage, EMP (Emph), Hologram, Domed Energy Shield (Bubble Shield), Time Distortion Unit, Sprint, Evade, and the Jet-Pack.**

**Enhancements: Super Speed, Super Strength, Super Intelligence.**

**AI: Cortana**

**Best Ability: Everything**

**Rank: #1 with Agent Texas**

**Favorite Vehicle(s): M12 Force Application Vehicle ((Halo 4) Warthog), D77-TC Pelican.**

**Other: Slightly crazy from being one of the director's personal experiments, and rarely ever talks, but gets the job done. Agent Carolina is the only one to ever get him to calm down when angry, and yes, later in the story, Agent's California and Carolina fall in love. And plays the songs 'Bleed It Out' by Lincin Park and 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies when he fights.**

**That one was mine, here another…**

**(My Friend from school, Dalton's)**

**Agent Name: Hawaii**

**Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: Hayabusa**

**Left Shoulder Pad: Hayabusa**

**Right Shoulder Pad: Hayabusa**

**Chest: Hayabusa with the one Katana**

**Armor Colors: Primary: Royal Blue**

**Secondary: Midnight Black**

**Primary Weapon: MA5D Individual Combat Weapons System ((Assault Rifle) Halo 4)**

**Secondary Weapon(s): 1 Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Laser) magnetized to the left side of his back (Halo 4), 1 Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Material magnetized to the right side of his back (Halo 4), 2 M6C Personal Defense Weapon System (Magnum) magnetized to his thighs (Halo 4), 1 T1 EW/S Energy Sword magnetized to his chest, 2 Type-25 Directed Energy Rifles magnetized to his left and right wrists (Halo 3).**

**Armor Abilities: Jet-Pack, Color Camouflage, EMP (Emph), Domed Energy Shield (Bubble Shield)**

**Enhancements: Full Super Strength, ¼ Super Speed.**

**AI: Alpha (Church)**

**Best Ability: Heavy Weapons**

**Rank: #2 with Agent Carolina**

**Favorite Vehicle(s): M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle with the M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon (Gauss Warthog), M808B Main Battle Tank with the M512 Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon for the main gun (Scorpion Tank)**

**Other: Falls in love with Agent Texas**

**That's another OC of my three friends helping me, two more…**

**(My Friend from school, Jacob's)**

**Agent Name: Iowa**

**Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: EVA**

**Left Shoulder Pad: EVA**

**Right Shoulder Pad: EVA**

**Chest: EVA**

**Armor Color: Primary: Bleach White**

**Secondary: Midnight Black**

**Primary Weapon: 1 Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Material (Halo 4) magnetized to the right side of his back.**

**Secondary Weapon(s): 1 Designated Marksman Rifle ((DMR) Halo 4) attached to his right wrist, 2 Suppressed M7 Caseless Sub-Machine Guns ((SMG's) Halo 3 ODST) magnetized to his thighs, 2 M6C Personal Defense Weapon Systems ((Magnum's) Halo 4) magnetized to his shoulder pads, 1 T1 EW/S Energy Sword attached to his left wrist.**

**Armor Abilities: Armor Lock, Color Camouflage, Hologram.**

**Enhancements: Super Intelligence**

**AI: Delta (Shared with Agent York)**

**Best Ability: Sniping**

**Rank: #3 with Agent York**

**Favorite Vehicle(s): M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose), UH-144 Falcon.**

**Other: Falls in love with Agent South Dakota. And plays the song 'Bow Chicka Wow Wow Wow' by Roosterteeth when he fights.**

**That was the third OC, time for the finale OC…**

**(My Friend from school, Joe's)**

**Agent Name: Arizona**

**Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: CQB**

**Left Shoulder Pad: CQB**

**Right Shoulder Pad: CQB**

**Chest: CQB**

**Armor Colors: Primary: Treasure Gold**

**Secondary: Midnight Black**

**Primary Weapon: 1 MA5D Individual Combat Weapons System ((Assault Rifle) Halo 4) magnetized to the right side of his back.**

**Secondary Weapon(s): 1 Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle ((Spartan Laser) Halo 4) magnetized to the left side of his back, 2 Type-25 Directed Energy Pistols ((Plasma Pistols) Halo 4) magnetized to his thighs, 1 T1 EW/S Energy Sword attached to his right wrist.**

**Armor Abilities: Color Camouflage, Hologram, Sprint, EMP (Emph)**

**Enhancements: Full Super Speed, ½ Super Strength.**

**AI: Gamma**

**Best Ability: Close-Quarters-Combat**

**Rank: #4 with Agent Maine**

**Favorite Vehicle(s): M12R Light Anti-Armor Vehicle with the M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System (Rocket Warthog)**

**Other: Falls in love with Agent Connecticut.**

**That's all of four of the OC's my friend's and I made, please read and review, and PM me with your OC's or what you want to see later on in the story.**


	2. OC's

**OC's that are in it. I have increased because there are a lot of OC's, Maximum of 12 OC's**

Agent Name:Pennsylvania

Nickname: Penn

Sex: male

Personality: Friendly, likes to scare people

Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: Scout

Left Shoulder Pad: Scout

Right Shoulder Pad: Scout

Chest: Scout

Armor Colors: Primary: Black

Secondary:Red

Primary Weapon: Battle Rifle

Secondary Weapon: Sniper Rifle, a Flame Thrower on attached on top of his right shoulder,

Armor Abilities:Color Camouflage, Sprint,

Enhancement: Full Super Speed,Enhanceted Vision

AI: Kappa

Best Ability: Recon/Sneaking

Rank; 7 with Washington

Other: he can pilot the UH-144 Falcon and the D77-TC Pelican like a pro, but can't drive anything but the M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle with out crashing, blowing up, or starting a fire

Agent Name: Nevada

Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: Security

Left Shoulder Pad: CQB

Right Shoulder Pad: CQB

Chest: CQB

Armor Colors: Primary: Midnight Black

Secondary: Dark Purple

Primary Weapon: Shotgun (Magnetized to his back when not being used)

Secondary Weapon(s): Dual Magnums (Magnetized to his thighs when not being used), Combat Hatchet (Magnetized to his lower back when not being used), Dual Combat Knifes (Magnetized to his shoulder pads when not being used)

Armor Abilities: Armor Lock, Hologram, Sprint

Enhancements: Doubled Reaction Time

AI: Lamba

Best Ability: Close-Quarters-Combat, and Demolition

Rank: #6 with Agent North Dakota

Favorite Vehicle(s): Falcon, M850 Main Battle Tank (Grizzly)

Other: He usually hangs out with Wash and North. Do to complications during the operation the increased his reaction time, there is a small chance for him to get stuck in a state in which he will attack everyone in sight during a battle. Usually injuring or knocking him out will snap him out of this state. Nevada's Battle theme song is 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed.

Appearance: Nevada is a Caucasian male in his mid twenties, has spiky black hair and blue eyes, and a scar above his right eye, ending at his cheek bone, barely missing his eye.

Personality: Cold to most people, but warms up over time, he also lacks patience, causing him and Lamba to get along well. He is greatly annoyed by people getting in his way and doesn't care about 'Collateral Damage' he needs to cause to complete a mission.

Agent Name: Illinois

Helmet:ODST

Left Shoulder Pad:Recon

Right Shoulder Pad: Recon

Chest:CQB

Armor Color: Primary: Forest Green

Secondary: Forest Green

Primary weapon:Sniper Rifle

Secondary:Magnum,plasma pistol & plasma rifle

Armor abilities: Hologram, Color camouflage

Enhancements:full speed 3/5 strength & full intelligence

A.I:Zeta (it's actually in there I checked) and it's a chick A.I like cortana

Best ability:stealth crowd blender

Rank: #8 with South Dakota

Favorite vehicles:Mongoose (with only 2 wheels) chopper (halo 3)

Other:when he flicks his wrist's 2 blades pop out (like in assassins creed) he's pretty silent but knows when to relax, and clones by Ash during battle,likes the color cobalt (in fact favorite color)

Agent Name: Massachusetts

Sex: female

Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: ODST

Left Shoulder Pad: EOD

Right Shoulder Pad: EOD

Chest: CQB

Armor Color: Pure White

Secondary: Pale Blue

Primary Weapon: 2 suppressed M7 Caseless Sub-Machine guns on her hips

Secondary Weapon(s): 1 M41SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher on her back with 1 MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System under it, 1 M45D Tactical Shotgun attached to her right wrist up-side down (sorry, there is no anti-tank rockets, it has to be from Halo), C-7 Explosives in a ahrdcase on her back

Armor Abilities: Armor Lock, Domed Energy Shield

Enhancements: Full Super Strength

AI: None, sometimes shares with another Agent

Best Ability: Explosives Expert

Rank: #5 with Wyoming

Favorite Vehicle(s): M12R Light Anti-Armor Vehicle

Other: falls in love with Agent Pennsylvania

Agent Name: Maryland

Halo 3 Armor: Helmet: EOD

Left Shoulder Pad: ODST

Right Shoulder Pad: ODST

Chest: CQB

Armor Colors: Primary: Sage green

Secondary: Sage light brown

Primary Weapon: 1 MA5D Individual Combat Weapons System magnetized to the right side of her back.

Secondary Weapon(s): 1 Designated Marksman Rifle magnetized to the Left side of her back, 2 Suppressed M7 Caseless Sub-Machine Guns magnetized to her thighs,10 Throwing knife on her chest

Armor Abilities: Jetpack, Hologram,

Enhancements: Super Speed, full Super Intelligence.

AI: Lota

Best Ability: Mid to Short Range Combat

Rank: #9

Favorite Vehicle(s): Warthog of anytype

Other: Tries to be friendy with other agents

Agent Name: Agent Virginia

Full armor:Mark 6

primary & secondary color:Cobalt (Reach style)

primary weapons: Battle rifle

secondary weapons:kukiri knife (emile's) and magnum, and Plasma Repeater

armor abilities:reaction timing increase 100% enhancements:2/5 speed 3/5 strength full inteligence

A.I:Rho=guy

best ability:hand-to-hand & sensor points

rank: #9

favorite vehicle:ghost

other:had a rough life,she built a mental wall around herself only letting Agent

**yes, I changed the amount of OC's because I'm generous. I need six more...**


	3. California's Answers

**I have been getting a lot of OC's but no ideas… I want to know what you guys, my readers, want to see later in the story… to Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

**California's answers…**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Agent's Carolina and California walked into Carolina's room to start the questions.

"Agent California, you don't have to wear your helmet…" Carolina said as she took off her helmet and let her long red hair fall down her back.

Agent California debated on this in his head for a minute before reaching up to take off his helmet. When he did, his face was revealed. California's skin was tan, and he had a huge scar going from the bottom of his jaw, over his right eye lid, yet he could still see through his right eye, going to just above his eye brow. His eyes were Blood Red, a genetic mutation from the experiments. His hair was medium length, midnight black, just missing his eyes.

Agent Carolina was surprised to see what California looked like. He looked like he went through hell and came back…

"Can you tell me about why you joined freelancer?" Carolina asked, getting right to the point.

Cortana appeared by California's head.

"That is a hard matter for California."

"It's fine, Cortana, I'll tell you Agent Carolina…" Agent California's voice sounded as though he felt no one cared for him. And that is how California felt.

"It was ten years ago , when the Insurrectionists attacked the planet Reach. I was outside playing with my friends, I don't remember their names though. Anyway, I was sketching while my friends played baseball, they knew how much I loved to sketch, so they didn't ask for me to join.

It was then that the Insurrectionists attacked the city. I put my sketch book away and ran, all the home. When I got home, I saw the Insurrectionists there, about to kill my family, they saw me but said nothing so I wouldn't be killed. I watched as they shot my family, one by one, till they were all dead. The only people I cared about, gone. I never found my friends.

It was a week of hell for me. I had to walk through bodies of people who I knew. The people from school, some kids playing basketball, a mother trying to protect her baby, they were all dead. I had to live on old food from houses, and stores, and I almost had to eat a dead body to live.

The Director found me after that week was done. I made it out of the city to see him and the Counselor standing there with a warthog, staring at me then the city. I asked them to help me get my revenge, and here I am." California said to Carolina who was in shock of his memory**.**

"That's why your crazy?"

"No, that's because I have everything of Project Freelancer, every armor ability, every enhancement… everything. But that story was why I almost never talk and why I'm here…"

"Why did you talk to me then?" Carolina asked.

"Because I feel that I can trust you. You're the first person to show a caring face to me in years." California said causing Carolina to see that he went tough hell to get here, like the Master Chief.

Unknown to Agent's Carolina and California, Agent's Iowa, Hawaii, and Arizona were outside the door listening.

"You think the new Agent is…" Iowa said to the other two.

"The chances are slim that that's him…" Arizona said.

"If I know him, and us three do, then that's got to be him…" Hawaii said lifting the other two's spirits.

"Yeah, we made it out of that city when we were told to, he ran home. That's got to be him… that has to be Raiden…" Iowa said…

**Oki, I changed California's name... John is over used. Sorry. Now Read and Review, and send in what you think the next chapter will be like…**

**Freelancer Agent California, signing out… **_**(Connection lost…)**_


	4. first OC's

**Well its been awhile since I last updated The Newest Member, so here is the latest chapter...**

**Chapter 3**

**First OC's **

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Agent's Carolina and Texas were in the watch-box to keep an eye on California while he sparred against Agent's Alaska, Virginia, and Illinois. **(Illinios is the son of the Directer) **

"Why do you keep an eye on California if he's not even your partner?" Texas asked Carolina who starred at California.

"Because, California's been through more than most of us. He fights because he has nothing to lose."

"What do you mean, you got through to him?"

"Yeah, I'm telling you because he's your partner, but don't you dare tell him I told you..."

Carolina started to tell Texas everything about California. it takes half an hour before they look out the window to see Alaska stuck upside down in a wall, Illinois impaled in the ground, and Virginia flying toward the window.

"Down!" Carolina said as she rolled aside and Texas jumped behind the control panel just as Virginia flew through the window landing next to Texas.

"Ow..." Virginia said as she tried to get up.

"What happened down there?" Texas asked.

"The new agent is stronger than we thought.- Virginia said as she gets up holding her right arm.

"Medical crew, report to the training room, now!" Carolina yelled into the speakers.

The Directer walked into the training room to see the destrution.

"What is going on here agent's?"

"The new Agnet is better then we thought." Virginia said as the medics started to patch her up.

"Illinois, where are you?" The Directer asked around.

"Down here."

"California, can you help him out?"

California walk over to Illinois and pulled him out of the floor.

"Thanks, California."

California walked out of the room only to be fallowed by Texas and Carolina.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I was rushed, so no flames... Freelancer Agent California, signing out… **_**(Connection lost…)**_


	5. AN

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile... a lone while... but I've been busy... I try to work on the new chapter whenever I can... I'll try to update before March...**

**Freelancer Agent California, signing out… **_**(Connection lost…)**_


End file.
